


Dark to Light

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity distances herself from Team Arrow and decides it is her mission to take down Prometheus herself.





	1. Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a birthday present for the lovely Helen (@oliverfel4) I so hope you enjoy!
> 
> This the first of three chapters which will be post over Helen's Birthday weekend. It is my take on the Dark Felicity storyline that is coming in 5b.
> 
> Thanks so much to Charlotte (@captainOlicitybedroom) for letting me use AMAZING artwork, the reading of the first draft and the feedback. So grateful. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of the Arrow Writers.

_Chapter 1: Run Baby Run_

 

Oliver had touched her.

Oliver had touched her. Felicity was sitting on her couch thinking back to the moment when they were being attacked by Laurel, well not Laurel, someone who looked just like her - Black Siren. And all she could think was - Oliver touched me.

He may have thought she didn’t notice how he avoided touching her. But it was hard not to notice something you ached for. She craved his touch so badly she touched him whenever possible. And noticed he did not like it.

Oliver Queen no longer felt ‘that way’ about her.

It was fine really it was her decision. She was happy that he was happy. She no longer deserved that love anyway. He had Susan, strange choice given she was a reporter and he was the Mayor but you can’t choose who you love. She was happy for him. Really. If she could feel happy she was happy for him.

And she is back to thinking about it again. Oliver touched her. She felt it. She felt something - for the first time in MONTHS. It was like his touch had a thawing effect, a warmth she did not deserve. Billy’s touch had no effect - which is why she thought it was safe. And it was safe - just not for him. Prometheus may have killed Billy but really it was her fault he was dead.

Felicity was responsible for the deaths of so many people. She thought Havenrock was her legacy - killing all those innocent people. She knew Oliver and Diggle would remind her it was Damien Darhk who fired the missile but she was the one who chose where it hit. She chose Havenrock, just as chosen Billy.

She stood and began to pace. Felicity was a doer. She had sat and wallowed long enough. She had to do something. She had to stop Prometheus. No one else could die. She might die in the process but her life had come to mean little. She would handle Prometheus and no one else she loved - Oliver - would be in danger.

One needed evil to fight evil. While Felicity was now guilty of doing evil things, she had not quite made it to evil herself. Luckily for her she knew evil. First she considered contacting her father but really he didn’t have the necessary skills to deal with a psychopath like Prometheus. No, to fight a psychopath she needed a psychopath - Malcolm Merlyn.

*****

Felicity knew the easiest way to contact Malcolm would be to simply call Thea. She and Thea had become even closer these last few months. But if she told Thea she needed to talk to Malcolm she’d want to know why and she would tell her brother. No, Thea and Oliver needed to stay out of this. The point was to protect them.

Besides Felicity could find anything on the Internet including Malcolm Merlyn. With a few simple keystrokes, she located the former head of League of Assassins. Not surprising there was no cell phone or email listed. She would have to go meet him in person.

Next search airline ticket. She went to bed knowing she had an early flight booked to London, England. Where Malcolm believed he was hiding out.

*****

It is a long flight from Star City to London with lots of time to think. Given her last minute booking she was stuck in the middle seat and could not get comfortable - so sleep was not happening. She decided to try to distract herself with reading and then a movie and then a game on her phone - nothing worked.

Her mind drifted to Oliver as it so frequently did. The look in his eyes when he told he had killed Billy. She would have given anything to take his pain away. She couldn’t do that but she would do everything in her power to stop Prometheus from ever hurting him again.

She spent the rest of her flight planning. By the time the plane landed she knew exactly how she was going to handle Malcolm Merlyn.

*****

Felicity wasted no time once she touched down at Heathrow, she took the Tube to the heart of London and found Malcolm’s flat, a flat that turned out to be a townhouse. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Not exactly sure what to expect.

Malcolm opened the door himself and barely contained the shocked look on his face. “Ms. Smoak to what do I owe the honour?” He looked around, clearly expecting to see others.

“I came alone. We need to talk Malcolm. Are you going to invite me in?”

“Sure. Please come in.”

Felicity walked into an elegant foyer with lots of wood panelling and lovely staircase leading to the second floor. The dark hardwood floors had recently been polished and looked almost black. The home had obviously been through a complete remodel to modernize what she was sure was a very old house.

“I don’t want to take anymore of your time then necessary. I need you to train me to take on Prometheus and provide me with a lethal poison to finish the job. Don’t waste that - I don’t know what you are talking about look on me. We both know if anything impacts your daughter you are aware.”

“You want me, to train you and provide you with poison?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No, I’m just a little surprised. Why come all the way here? You have more than one friend who could provide you adequate fighting training. And is there any particular poison you have in mind?”

“They don’t have the expertise you do. I need someone who is evil to help me defeat evil. I’m starting to understand why Oliver needed you to help him defeat Ra’s al Ghul. I know from your the time in the League you have access to poisons that are hard to attain. I plan to fight Prometheus and inject him with the lethal poison. I have experience injecting things into evil men.”

“Be that as it may, Prometheus is not Slade Wilson. Also why should I train you? Forgive me, but you have never been particularly kind to me and surely there are better ways for me to spend my time.”

“I’m doing this to protect Thea.”

“I protect Thea.” Malcolm said with authority, “I don’t need to help you Ms. Smoak. Go home to Oliver; I’m sure he is already pining away for you. Or has he moved on. To Susan is it?”

Felicity knew Malcolm was trying to goad her. She would not take the bait this was too important. “I’ll give you whatever you want. You know I’m an expert hacker. I’ll do you favour - anything you want IF you help me take down Prometheus.”

“Taking Prometheus down will take crossing lines sweet girls like you are not willing to cross. Stop wasting my time Ms. Smoak. I was intrigued, but now you bore me. Leave.”

“Giving up is not something I’m prepared to do. I’m not the same Ms. Smoak you knew. I’m willing to do whatever it takes. Prometheus will be taken down and if you won’t help me, I’ll find someone who will.” Felicity did not have another option but Malcolm did not need to know that.

Malcolm seemed to mull it over before turned back to her. He knew Thea would never forgive him if he let something happen to Felicity.

“You will be in my debt. But I will get you the poison and train you so you can take him on. But can I suggest again, that you go back to Team Arrow. As you pointed out your strength is behind a computer.”

“Not an option, Malcolm. Prometheus has made this fight personal and I’m taking him down.”

“Does Oliver know about this little vendetta of yours?”

“No. Oliver and I are no longer together. He doesn’t need to know my actions.”

“Somehow I think he’d care a great deal if he knew you were going after Prometheus yourself.”

“Part of my payment will ensure you don’t tell him. I don’t need Oliver interfering with my plan.”

“Very well. It’s getting late. Where are you staying? Let me guess, you haven’t figured that out yet.”

Felicity opened her mouth to refute his accusation.

“Don’t bother Ms. Smoak. Stay in a guest room, up the stairs first door on your left. Staying here will speed up the training process. Which will begin at 6am sharp. There is food in the kitchen, he pointed to the right, if you are hungry.”

Felicity watched Malcolm walk away down a dark hallway, leaving her in the foyer. He was going to train her. She was one step closer to eliminating Prometheus.

*****

Oliver entered the lair looking anxiously up Felicity’s computers. No Felicity. He let the breath he had been unaware he’d been holding out.

Where was she? He texted her last night and she responded but it was hours later. Felicity was never more than two feet from her phone. She was up to something. He could feel it in his gut and it was not a good feeling.

Oliver turned to see Rene, Diggle, Rory and Curtis training. “Anyone seen Felicity?”

“Yeah, she texted me and said something came up and she wouldn’t be joining Team Arrow tonight” Curtis told Oliver.

“Yes, I got a similar text” Oliver grimaced.

“I’m sure she’s fine Oliver. Our girl’s got a good head on her shoulders so don’t let your mind wander” Diggle said as he came to stand by Oliver. Diggle’s words usually helped Oliver feel better about things but not tonight. He knew whatever was going on with Felicity was not good.

“John, she hasn’t been our girl for quite some time and I think we both know that.”

“Sure, she’s going through a rough patch. Really who could blame her? But underneath it all she is still Felicity Smoak. The smartest, strongest most badass woman we know”

Oliver could not help but grin at Digg’s description. He took a deep breath and decided to let Felicity have the night. But he was going to find her in person tomorrow.

******

Felicity began her training in earnest with Malcolm the next day. She was pleasantly surprised that her daily workouts helped her be more agile.

She wasn’t overly surprised that Malcolm had turned an area on the main floor into a gym like area, with mats and weighs.  Even Malcolm Merlyn had to stay in shape somehow and he just did not see the type for a public gym.

Felicity was out of breath and sweaty when Malcolm declared it was time for a break. Time to face her phone. She knew Oliver was going to need a better answer than ‘something came up,’ today.

When she opened the phone, she saw several missed calls from him and a couple of text messages that got increasingly more short wondering where she was.

She decided to text rather than call. Oliver could always see right through her and she wanted to control what she told him. There is no way Oliver would approve of her going after Prometheus herself or her having anything to do with Malcolm Merlyn.

_Felicity: Sorry, I worried you. I am fine_

_Felicity: Yes Oliver, really I am fine_

_Felicity: In light of recent developments, I’ve decided to take some time alone to process. Please do not contact me. I will check in periodically so that you know everything is okay_

Felicity felt she was pretty clear in her texts and that should settle it. She waited for what she knew would be an instantaneous response.

_Oliver: Can you at least tell me where you are? I am worried_

_Felicity: I’ve left town but I promise I’ll be back soon_

It was at this point she was glad that Oliver was not as technologically savvy as she - he would not know how to ping her phone.

Felicity quickly ate an apple and went back to training with Malcolm.

*****

“Curtis!”

Oliver walked through the new multi-level lair. Why had it made it multi-level and where was Curtis? Just as he was about to shout his name again, he came face to face with the man himself.

He thrust his cell phone at Curtis “Here, find Felicity. She texted. Do that pinging thing she does. I need her location now.”

“You know it seems like she doesn’t want you to know her location,” Curtis looked a little bit scared as he said this to angry face Oliver.

“Do it Curtis.” Diggle appeared on the landing. “You know Oliver only wants the best for Felicity.”

“Okay.” Curtis says as he quickly turns to Felicity’s computers. It takes him a few moments but he swivels in the chair to face Oliver and Diggle. “Felicity is in London, England.”

*****

Oliver booked himself out on the next flight to London, if Felicity was there he was going.

He could not really explain it - not even to himself, but he had this feeling something was very wrong. And this was Felicity. He couldn’t just sit back and wait this time.

As he settled himself down in his seat on the flight, he felt better, knowing he was heading toward Felicity.

*****

“Ms. Smoak it would take make months, maybe years to make you battle ready for a foe like Prometheus. I have given you the basic self-defence tools but if you really mean to take him down, we have to focus on how you can get the upper hand so you can inject him with the poison. When you do this you will be killing a man. And no offence,” Malcolm said with a sneer, “a killer you are not”

“You don’t know me anymore Malcolm. I am a killer and I am going to kill Prometheus.”

“My, my you say that with such conviction. I almost believe it so”

“It will be so. I will kill Prometheus and you will be there to see it.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened and just as he was about to respond they both heard the banging on the front door.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Malcolm said as he walked toward the door.

*****

As Malcolm opened the door, Oliver shoved his way inside “Where is she Malcolm and what are you doing with her? I thought you would have known better than to take Felicity!” The anger was radiating off him.

When Oliver’s plane had landed there was an email from Curtis that explained that Felicity’s phone pinged at a house owned Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver had been seeing red ever since.

“Oliver. What are you doing here?” Felicity said as she into the foyer in her gym clothes to face him.

‘“What am I doing here? I came to see you. Wait, are you here willingly?” Oliver’s hand clenched looking at her outfit.

“Malcolm, can you give us a moment?” Felicity looked pointedly at Malcolm.

“Sure, Ms Smoak” and he began to walk down the corridor.

“We aren’t finished Malcolm. I’ll come find you shortly.”

Felicity Smoak telling Malcolm Merlyn what to do clearly shocked both Malcolm and Oliver. But both decided to let it go for now.

“It’s a long flight, would like something to eat or drink? Malcolm has a fully stocked kitchen.”

“No, I don’t want something to eat. I want to know what is going on with you! Why are in London and with MALCOLM MERLYN? You hate Malcolm Merlyn. In fact, I distinctly remember you wanting me to stay away from him. What is going on Felicity?!”

“Malcolm is a means to an end. You should not have come Oliver. I told you I was fine.”

“Well, I didn’t believe you and it turns out I was right. You are not fine Felicity.”

Whether she was “fine” or not a conversation Felicity could have right now. She had to remain on her goal - ending Prometheus. And nothing was going to stand in her way, including Oliver Queen.

“Well, do you have anything to say Felicity?”

“I’m thinking,” Felicity was silent for a moment. It felt like forever to Oliver.

“Oliver, Malcolm is helping me. I came to him. I’m not going to try to explain this to you, just know I’m doing what needs to be done. Go back to Star City. Your team needs you. I have things handled.”

“You have things handled with Malcolm Merlyn? You do remember who he is? Or need I remind you of the number of people he has killed?!”

“Need I remind of the number of people I killed,” Felicity said quietly.

“Felicity, you were not responsible for Havenrock. YOU didn’t kill anyone! Can you hear me Felicity? You are not a killer.”

“Oliver, I think it’s time you leave. I will be in touch. Thanks for coming all this way.”

“I’ll go now. But don’t think I won’t be monitoring this situation”

“Okay, thanks for your concern.”

Felicity stood for a moment looking at the closed door after Oliver left. She knew he was upset with her and she felt guilty to cause him anymore pain but it was for the best and he had Susan. He would be fine. She took a deep breath and turned to walk down the corridor to Malcolm.

*****

_Oliver: Hey, I’m on my way back. Felicity is working with Malcolm Merlyn._

_Diggle: You left Felicity with Merlyn??_

_Oliver: That is where she wants to be_

_Diggle: You chose an odd time to just accept her wishes._

_Oliver: We will talk when I get back. Have Curtis begin tracking her_

_Oliver: I’ll let you know when I’m back._

_Diggle: Understood_

*****

Felicity walked down the hall to Malcolm’s study, she opened the door and entered without knocking.

“We need to finish the conversation we were having before Oliver arrived.”

Malcolm stood up behind his desk, the walls of the study were built in bookshelves, rows of books that Felicity would normally be very interested in were escaping her notice right now.

“Ms. Smoak at first I found this demanding tone of yours amusing. I am getting over that. It’s best you remember who you are dealing with.”

“And it’s best you realize I am not the Felicity you used to know. I need you by my side when I kill Prometheus. I need to know if I fail someone will finish the job.”

“Did you tell Oliver your big plan? I’m surprised he left you here.”

“Oliver does not need to know the plan, he’d only get involved and I want him as far away from this as possible. Prometheus knows Oliver some how and is going out of his way to hurt him. What Prometheus doesn’t realize is when he hurts Oliver, he hurts me and there are repercussions to that.”

“If I come with you to Star City to take down Prometheus and you die, how will I get my payment?”

“I guess you better not let me die. We should head to Star City by the end of the week. Oliver is not going to be okay with not knowing what I’m up to for long.”

“I’ll make arrangements for my private jet to fly us.”

“Why am I not surprised you have a private jet.”

“Don’t be surprised, be grateful.”


	2. This Woman’s Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Malcolm arrive back in Star City and continue their preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a birthday present for the lovely Helen (@oliverfel4) I so hope you enjoy!
> 
> This the second of three chapters which will be post over Helen's Birthday weekend. It is my take on the Dark Felicity storyline that is coming in 5b.
> 
> Thanks so much to Charlotte (@captainOlicitybedroom) for letting me use AMAZING artwork, the reading of the first draft and the feedback. So grateful. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of the Arrow Writers.

_ Chapter 2: This Woman’s Work _

 

Malcolm and Felicity touched down in Star City by the end of the week as planned. It was a long flight and now that they had the plan in place, Felicity no longer wanted to talk to Malcolm Merlyn. She tried to remind herself it was better than the middle seat she had on the way to London. As they landed, Malcolm took out his cellphone.

“Who are you calling? You are here to help me and then go back to England. This is not a social visit,” Felicity said looking at him coldly.

“I am calling my daughter. You may not believe this Ms. Smoak but I can do two things at once.”

There was a moment of silence on the plane as Malcolm’s call was going through.

“Thea, it’s your father I’m in Star City for business and would like to see you. Please call me back. You know the number.”

Felicity snorted. “I was wondering if she’d take your call.”

“My daughter and I have a complicated relationship which is none of your business.”

“Fine, I’ll stay out of your ‘complicated relationship.’ I’m going to head home, run a few searches. As soon as I track down Prometheus I’ll call you and we will get this done once and for all.”

 

*****

 

“Oliver, Felicity is back at the loft. See everything is fine. She is home safe and sound.” Curtis sounded relieved and happy.

Oliver looked anything but happy.

“You can go see her. I’m sure everything will go back to normal now. In fact I’ll text her, see if she wants to do something tonight” Curtis stood to get his phone.

“No. Don’t text her or she will know we have been tracking her. Everything is not fine Curtis. She was meeting with an evil mastermind and refuses to fill me in on why. We are very far away from fine.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll just text her later and ask if she’s back.” Curtis walked away with his head down.

“Hey, you didn’t need to snap at him. I know you are worried about Felicity, so am I but Curtis is the reason we know she’s back and he cares too” Diggle took a seat next to Oliver.

“I know. I’m just really worried. Why won’t she tell me what’s going on? And if not me, why not you or Curtis? I hate that she is shutting everyone out. It’s so un-Felicity” Oliver put his head in his hands.

“Yes, it’s very un-Felicity but it is very Oliver.”

Oliver looked up at Diggle questioningly.

“Don’t give me that look. How many times have you shut Felicity and I out of things?”

“I know, but I try hard not to do that anymore”

“I know man, but let’s think about why you used to do it.”

“To protect you. I didn’t want either of you getting hurt.” Realization seemed to dawn on Oliver’s face. “Do you think that’s what she’s doing? Why would she think I, we, were going to get hurt?”

Oliver began to pace. “What is she protecting us from? Why does she think she has to do it alone?” He suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Diggle. “She’s going after Prometheus. She thinks she can kill him. She wants to kill him so I don’t have to.”

Oliver began walking toward his bike.

“Where are you going?” Diggle said following him. “You can’t just show up at the loft and tell her what to do.”

“Don’t you see, she doing this for me because she wants to protect me. You didn’t see her London. She was so cold. She called herself a killer Digg.” The hurt reflected in Oliver’s eyes as he looked at Diggle.

“Oliver, what is your plan?”

“I need to talk to her. I need to stop her from getting herself killed. She can’t kill Prometheus, he’ll kill her.”

With that Oliver put on his helmet, turned on the bike and sped away toward the loft.

 

*****

 

Felicity set up several searches on her three home computers. Oliver always wanted to know why she needed so many. Well this is why.

While the searches ran she headed upstairs to grab a quick shower and wash the travel feeling off.

As she just stepped into the shower, Oliver began to knock on the door of the loft.

Oliver knocked and knocked. No answer. He thought for a moment about whether or not who should use his key, a key that he really should have given back by now. Decided the situation warranted it and let himself in.

He saw Felicity’s computers set up on the dining room table but no sign of Felicity. He was about to call out her name when he heard the shower running. He would just wait for her.  He sat for a moment on the sofa and quickly stood up again.

He couldn’t just sit there. He had to do something. Oliver walked over to once was his kitchen and began poking around. He decided Felicity might be more amiable to hearing him on a full stomach, knowing her it had probably been awhile since she had a decent meal. She had looked even thinner lately. Oliver began looking at what he had to work with.

 

*****

 

Thea heard the buzzing of the doorbell and she just knew it was her father. Why couldn’t he take the hint when she didn’t answer his calls?

She opened the door saying sarcastically “Dad, what a surprise.”

Malcolm walked into to Thea’s modest apartment; he never understood why she didn’t move to a bigger place. ‘Thea, we need to talk.”

“Let me guess. You need to protect me.”

“Not exactly, this is about Felicity Smoak”

“Felicity?! Is she in trouble? You better not have hurt her Dad. She is like family to me. If anyone messes with Felicity they mess with me and I’m not to be trifled with.”

“There is that fire that I love.” Malcolm smiled at his daughter. “Felicity is in trouble but it’s of her own doing. She came to see me in London; she wants me to help her kill Prometheus. And before you give me that look she is serious.  She has changed.”

“Look Felicity is not in a good place right now. She’s been through a lot but she is still Felicity. Now please tell me what is going on, right now.”

“Part of our agreement was that I not tell you, but I have decided that may not be in my best interest. I really do want us to have a relationship Thea.” he looked at her pleadingly.

“WE are not going to have any relationship soon if you don’t tell ME what is going with Felicity!”

Malcolm takes a deep breath.  “Maybe we should sit down for this,” he says as he leads them into Thea’s living room.

“I’d prefer to stand.”

“Okay then. Felicity has decided to kill Prometheus and she wants my help to do this”

“But why? And why would she go to you. I know she holds Prometheus responsible for killing her boyfriend but that seems a little extreme. I mean Felicity is not a killer.”

“That’s what I thought too. But Felicity insists she is a killer. I think she is doing this protect Oliver. She wants me there as back up and I don’t think she cares if she dies. She is not the same Ms. Smoak I knew.”

“I will sit down,” Thea sunk into the sofa. “Poor Felicity, I had no idea it had gotten this bad. I knew she wasn’t okay but I didn’t see this coming. Where is she now?”

“She is home and will contact me as soon as she finds Prometheus.”

“You do realize I’m coming with you to face Prometheus.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. Thea, I don’t want you involved but I know what a valuable asset you are and if Prometheus is half the opponent I think he is Felicity needs your help.”

“I have to tell Oliver.”

“No. Felicity was very clear. Oliver cannot know.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you when Felicity calls and hopefully I can talk some sense into her.”

*****

 

As soon as Felicity stepped out of the shower she could smell the food. And it smelled wonderful. But as quickly as she had begun smiling, the smile faded as she knew it must be Oliver cooking.

She quickly dressed and headed downstairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she said “What do you think you are doing?”

Oliver turned to look at her in her comfy clothes and wet hair. “I came to talk to you and I thought it might be nice to eat while we talked.”

“Oliver I don’t have time to talk. I have a lot going on right now and I don’t have time to have dinner. Why don’t you pack up what you made and bring it to Susan. I’m sure she would enjoy.”

Oliver was steaming “Because I didn’t make this food for Susan. I made for you. I need to talk to you Felicity so you are going to have to make the time.”

“Oliver I really don’t have time for this. Please leave.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no? I asked you to leave. Go be with Susan. Just leave me alone.”

“Felicity stop bringing up Susan, she has nothing to do with this. I have to talk to YOU about something important.”

Alerts began to go off on Felicity’s computers. She had found a probable location for Prometheus.

“Oliver, you need to go. As you can hear I am very busy.”

“Busy finding Prometheus?”

Felicity stopped walking on her way to her computers.

“Yes, Felicity I’ve figured out your plan to take on Prometheus on your own and I’m here to explain what that is a bad idea.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Feli-city”

“No Oliver. Please leave. There is nothing to talk about”

Oliver decided it might be best to change tactics. “I see this is important to you. How about I help you? You know I can fight. It can’t hurt to have more people involved in the fight.”

“No Oliver, go find Susan and have a nice evening. I will be fine. I can take care of myself.”

Oliver thought he was going to lose it! Why was she being so stubborn? “Felicity I’m not going anywhere with Susan. I don’t want to go anywhere with Susan. I want to be with you. I want to do what you are doing. I want to be unsafe.”

If she had not been listening carefully she would have missed it – unsafe. Oliver wanted to be unsafe with her. Her heart swelled for a moment as she remembered a time she had used that exact phrase with him. But that was before she became a killer, now she no longer deserved Oliver’s concern. Besides he had Susan now, he had moved on.

“Oliver I am safe, no one is being unsafe. I promise I will call you the moment I need you.”

Oliver slowly walked to the door, “You promise to call?”

“Yes, now goodnight”

 

*****

 

_ Oliver: Felicity wouldn’t listen _

_ Oliver: We are going to have to help her without her knowing _

_ Diggle: Understood I’ll meet you back at the office _

 

*****

 

The moment the loft door closed Felicity picked up the phone. “Malcolm, it’s time. I have a possible location. I’ll text you the address and meet you there. Do you have the syringe?”

“Yes, I have the syringe and will meet you there shortly.”

Felicity quickly downloaded all the information she could on the building – blueprints, it used to be a school, surrounding area – and forwarded all the information to her phone to read on the way.

Felicity took a deep breath. This was happening. She was doing this. After tonight Prometheus would never be able to hurt Oliver or anyone else again.


	3. Rolling in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally gets her opportunity to take down Prometheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a birthday present for the lovely Helen (@oliverfel4) I so hope you enjoy!
> 
> This the final chapter of Dark to Light. Thanks so much for reading and commenting! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Charlotte (@captainOlicitybedroom) for letting me use AMAZING artwork, the reading of the first draft and the feedback. So grateful. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of the Arrow Writers.

3\. Rolling in the Deep

 

Malcolm and Thea took a cab to meet Felicity.

What Malcolm did not know was Thea also texted Oliver the information. Malcolm may have promised not to include Oliver but Thea had not.

The cab stopped at an abandoned building “You sure this is the place? It’s a pretty shady area.”

“Sadly, yes,” Thea said smiling at him and giving him a big tip.

As Malcolm and Thea stepped out of the cab they saw Felicity and she looked none to happy to see Thea.

“Malcolm, I thought we had an understanding.”

Thea walked toward Felicity, “Felicity, I’m here as your friend. I want to help you. This isn’t you. Why would you put your life at risk like this?”

“Thea, it’s complicated but my life doesn’t mean much anymore. Which makes me the perfect person to take the risk. After tonight Prometheus will be gone and you and Oliver will be safe. I need you to go home now.”

“Felicity your life means everything. I need you. OLIVER NEEDS YOU. Please, please don’t do this.”

“Thea the decision has been made. Please go home.”

“I’m not going home Felicity and I’d like to see you make me. I’m coming with you and Malcolm. We will take down Prometheus together. You will see I am good back up.”

Felicity recognized Thea’s resolve and decided not to fight her. She didn’t have the time. They had to get Prometheus while they still knew where he was.

“Okay. Prometheus should be in that building,” Felicity pointed to a building just north of them.

“I will go in first distract him and inject him with the poison. It should all be over quickly. Malcolm if I seem to be in trouble, please join in. Everyone understand the plan?” Felicity pulled a black mask over her face, turned and began walking briskly to the building without looking back. Malcolm and Thea could barely see her as she walked away dressed in black.

*****

 

_Thea: Oliver hurry. Felicity is taking on Prometheus now_

_Oliver: Already here. Digg and I are watching and I will jump in ASAP_

_Oliver: Tell Malcolm to stand down unless I call for him. Felicity is mine._

 

*****

Felicity pulled the door handle, of an old steel door, it made a loud creak. She stopped for a second to see if the sound had alerted Prometheus, after a minute it seemed not. She took off the mask and tossed it on the ground, ugg, she just wasn't meant to wear a mask.

As she walked through the corridor of the old school, she wished she could use a flashlight. She was currently dependent on the moonlight coming through the windows and she lost that light occasionally due to clouds.

Felicity walked slowly near the old lockers being careful to keep close but not to the wall as she didn’t want to accidentally brush up against the lockers and alert Prometheus of her presence.

She couldn’t see but she could sense people behind her. Good Malcolm and Thea would be there if she needed them.

Felicity got to the end of the corridor and slowly looked around the corner. There was Prometheus in full costume with his back to her standing looking at a computer screen. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She felt for the syringe in her pocket and grasped it with her hand. You only got the element of surprise once so she had to do this right the first time.

She knew these might be her last moments and she was grateful to be spending them doing something to help Oliver. It would never make up for all the horrible she had done but at least it was something.

She took a deep breath and ran toward Prometheus, he turned slightly as she approached. She raised her arm quickly to try inject him. But with little to no effort on his part, Prometheus slammed her to the concrete floor. Her ears were ringing but she was still conscious. Felicity could see the syringe on the floor near her arm and she quickly grabbed it. She groggily tried to sit herself up. She was not done yet.

“Felicity Smoak, you really should have worn a mask.  What are you doing here and why do you think you can take me on?” he said using his computerized voice.

“Prometheus, I am your worst nightmare. I’m someone with nothing to lose. I’m willing to do what it takes to end you. You will never hurt Oliver Queen or anyone else again. I will not allow it.”

“YOU will not allow it? YOU. Oliver Queen is for me. You will not be taking that away.”

Felicity was trying to think quickly. How do I distract Prometheus so that I can get the jump on him? She thought of Malcolm and looked around the darken room trying to find his location. She did not see him. She was going to have wing it and assume he’d have her back.

Felicity pushed herself to her feet facing Prometheus, blood running down the side of her face, “And though she be but little, she is fierce, that’s Shakespeare and sometimes I quote him,” yes she was trying to buy herself time. “Do you really think I came alone?”

Felicity really thought Malcolm would take that as the cue to come out of the shadows.

Prometheus obviously thought so too and did just what she hoped. He looked away for a moment and Felicity raised the syringe again, glad it had not broke the first time. A split second later and she would have had him. Instead he looked back at Felicity just in time and tossed her tiny body toward a concrete wall. This time she felt things crack.

Felicity willed herself to stand. She had to stop Prometheus no matter the cost to herself.

“Felicity don’t move, I’ve got this” Oliver said as he stood to take on Prometheus.

Felicity tried to turn her head but it hurt too much. The voice didn’t sound like Malcolm or Thea.

Oliver ran toward Prometheus, prepared to attack him with his fists first. This fight had become personal. With Felicity laying on the ground, Oliver wanted to personal drive his fist into Prometheus. He got one good punch in before he to was thrown against the concrete wall.

Just as Oliver raised his bow to take aim, Prometheus threw a smoke bomb reminiscent of the League and disappeared into thin air.

Oliver rushed over to Felicity’s bleeding body. “Felicity! Felicity! Can you hear me???” He began to touch her to feel for damage and to confirm to himself that she was breathing.

“I failed,” she said hoarsely. She suddenly realized who was talking to her “Oliver? Oliver I failed”

“Oh Felicity, this wasn’t up to you.” He took her in his arms.

“Oliver you are touching me,” she smiled slightly right before she passed out in his arms.

 

*****

 

When Felicity came to she was in a hospital room and everything hurt. She didn’t think there was a part of her that did not hurt. She could hear and feel she was attached to machines.

“Oliver,” again Felicity tried to turn her head to see if he was there. Pain shot up her neck into her head and she winced.

“Hey, you’re okay” Oliver said as he tightened his grip on her hand. “I’m right here.”

“What happened? Is Prometheus dead?”

“No, baby he got away.”

A tear trickled down Felicity cheek. “It’s just…I thought if I could just do this one thing. This one good thing, I would die for a reason. But instead I’m still here and Prometheus is free.”

Oliver brushed the tear off Felicity’s cheek and felt her shudder. He felt it too, touching Felicity was something avoided for months and now he could resist no longer.

“Felicity, this might not be the right time to have this conversation. But we need to talk about this plan of yours where you would die killing Prometheus. This was not a good plan.”

“It was the best plan. You would be safe and I would be punished as I should be.” She tried to say this with conviction but she just did not have it in her.

“Felicity, there is no should be. I am so sorry I didn’t push you to talk about this earlier. I thought I was being respectful of your wishes to stay away. But instead I just made things so much worse. I had no idea had much you were blaming yourself. I should have been there for you. This is all my fault if only I had been there for you things would never have gotten this far.”

Felicity tried to shake her head no but she winced in pain.

“Yes. Felicity, listen to me. You are not a killer. YOU are not responsible for Havenrock. You are the most wonderful, good, amazing, smart woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing”

Felicity blushed.

“What you aren’t is a one woman army. You cannot take on Prometheus alone. When you get better we will find him again and WE will defeat him as a team. No going it alone. Do you understand?”

“Oliver I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s where you are wrong. We deserve one another. Felicity you make me a better man. I respect your wishes that we not be together as a couple but you will never lose me. And I’m going to be a better friend. We are going to talk about things more. I’m going to remind you every day what an amazing wonderful person you are.”

“Susan” Felicity said.

“Felicity I’m not seeing Susan anymore. She realized I wasn’t over you when I hopped on a Transatlantic flight just to talk to my ex-fiance. It was never fair for her anyway, I never stopped loving you.”

“Oliver.”

“No Felicity, I didn’t say that to make you feel uncomfortable. But you almost died and I really didn’t want you thinking that Susan held a candle to my love for you.”

“Oliver”

“No Felicity, don’t say anything. I just wanted that out there. I’ll let you sleep now.”

“OLIVER.”

Oliver turned to look at her, “So no Susan?”

“No Susan”

“Oliver I need help.” Felicity had a very solemn face.  “I love you but I don’t deserve you. I want to deserve you. I need to deserve you.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, I love you, I never stopped. But Oliver I’m not okay.”

“I know Felicity. We will get you help. And I will be with you every step of the way.”

“Oliver do you forgive me for pushing you away and being so awful these last couple of weeks?”

“Felicity, there is nothing I would not forgive you for. I love you”

“Oliver, I may regret saying this as there is no part of me that does not hurt, but will you hold me?”

“Nothing would make me happier, move over a little,” Felicity moved a little over to the side of the bed and Oliver lay down beside her, taking her in his arms.

“This is nice,” Oliver said as he was ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, “everything is going to be okay Felicity, I’m going to make sure of it. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I feel better already.” She said as she snuggled in closer taking his hand. Oliver’s touch really did change everything for her. Now that he was holding her, she had all the support she needed to seek the help she so desperately needed.

“Let’s gets some sleep. We both need rest so we can take down Prometheus together.”

Save


End file.
